Angelia Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by StephS14
Summary: Angelia Potter is a witch attending Hogwarts for the first time. With her parents dead and her mean Aunt and Uncle, Angie doen't know how she would get through the year. First Fanfiction. Please read its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi I'm Stephanie. This is my first ever fan fiction. If any of you's has read **_**Not Ordinary**_ **by AngeK12, no I did not steal characters from her stories, she has given me permission since I am her BFFL and for a matter of fact this is actually AngeK12 writing this because Steph asked me to. So back to the actual author's not this is Steph's version of Harry Potter, except it's more of a Steph and me kind of thing, you'll get what I mean if you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my OC's**

Chapter 1:

Angelia was lying sleepily in her soft bed. She was awoken from her Aunties warm touch on her bare arm. She opened her eyes but quickly shut then from the blinding light of the sun. Angelia sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Potter," said her aunty, Petunia Dursley. "It's time to get up! Now!" She knew exactly what her auntie meant. Back in July, Angelia had received a letter from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ explaining that she had been accepted to join the school.

You see, the thing is, Angelia had no idea about magic, and did not know her real parents were a witch and wizard. So that meant she was a witch too. So today was the day she would be on her way to the school, along with her best friend Stephanie who had no magic parents at all, that made Stephanie is a muggle-born. Angelia got out of bed tiredly and spotted her _Hogwarts_ Robes sitting at the end of her bed. She changed in silence before heading out to breakfast.

Angelia was half way through her first mouthful of _Cornflakes_ when the ringing of the phone echoed softly through the house. Angelia answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" said a very familiar voice.

"Steph? What are you calling for at this time? If Uncle Vernon catches me…" Ange said, confused.

"Oh, just seeing if you are ready for _Hogwarts_. It is going to be so much fun" Steph said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. I hope people don't call you a…You-Know-What" Angelia said quietly.

"Oh my Goodness! Are you still afraid to say it? Come on it doesn't matter what they say about me, it's what's on the inside that counts…wait no that's not right…"Steph said.

"Don't worry about that" Ange said,

"But, do even know what Mudblood means?" Steph asked.

"Do you?" Angelia argued.

"No actually. What's a Mudblood?" Steph questioned.

"It means dirty blood. Mud blood's a really foul name for someone who was muggle-born, someone with non-magic parents; someone like you. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversations" Ange explained.

"Oh okay then. That is Horrible!" Steph said disgusted.

"I know. I don't want to be called that. It's like a Wizard swear word, you know what I mean? I just don't like the word" Angelia said frowning.

Even saying the word, _Hogwarts_, sent a small shiver up her spine.

"I know. Whoever calls you that word…well lets just say once I learn lots of defence spells, I am gonna use magic so bad on whoever calls you that nasty word!" Angelia said proudly.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself" Steph informed.

"I know that, but it's what a friend does for a friend. I'm just trying to be nice and helpful for my closest friend" Ange said. It was true. Angelia and Steph had been friends since they started Muggle School, which was called Prep. Steph and Ange had no idea about magic until they received their letters.

"Thanks. I got to get ready. See you at Kings Cross station!" Angelia said quickly. "Okay. See you there! I can't wait!" Steph said excited.

Ange hung up the phone. She stood there for a moment before putting the phone back, taking a long, deep breath and walking back to the table to finish her _Cornflakes_.

"Come on eat up!" Her Aunty said, forcing her.

"All right" Angelia replied. Another small shiver went shooting up Ange's spine. "Hurry up!" Her Aunty commanded.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Ange said speeding up her eating.

"Oh! Good Vernon! You're finally up! We have to go to the Platform soon to drop off Potter" Petunia said.

"I know. It will be much better without her here won't it" Vernon Dursley said, his bushy moustache looking in need of a clean.

"Yes it will be much better" Petunia said, pursing her lips. "We will have a quiet house for a long time. She'll be gone for a whole year!" Uncle Vernon explained.

"I'll be home for the summer holidays. But I'll be gone after that." Angelia answered. "Will you now?" Uncle Vernon said.

Uncle Vernon possibly had the tiniest neck ever. His round belly made his head look small. "Yes. I can't stay at the school over the holidays. No one will be there" Ange explained.

"Not another word out of you!" Aunt Petunia said. Angie's cousin Dudley walked in and Aunt Petunia immediately served his breakfast. "What are you looking at, Pooper?" Dudley said. Dudley always makes fun of Ange. Ange was glad to get away from rhe Dursley's. About half an hour later, they arrived at Kings Cross Station. "Here we go" Angelia sighed quietly.

Ange opened the door to the Dursley's car. She spotted Steph, not too far away, unloading her bags from her car. Ange got out her bags and placed them on the old trolley Uncle Vernon gave her. They walked over to Steph's Family and said 'hello'. "Hey Steph! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grainger" Ange said waving at Steph's family. "Hello Ange! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Hello Dudley" Steph said waving too.

Dudley just shrugged. Vernon and Petunia just scoffed.

"So are we all set to go?" Mrs. Grainger said.

"I guess" Ange said.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Steph said, sounding more excited than nervous.

"Don't worry Ange, everything will be fine. I know we don't know anything about magic, but just chill. You'll become a Wonder Witch by the end of the year" Steph said, noticing Angie's glum face.

"I know. Promise you'll stick with me the whole time until I get settled in?" Ange asked. "Sure. I won't leave you alone" Steph promised.

"Right, Potter. See you next Holidays" said Uncle Vernon, not very enthusiastically. "Bye" Ange said with no expression. Mr. and Mrs Grainger started escorting Angie and Steph towards the platforms 9 and 10. They arrived in front of something that looked like an ordinary wall, but really was the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

"All right, girls. We can't get through. Goodbye Steph, I love you. Bye Ange!" said Mr. Grainger.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad! I love you too" Steph said hugging her parents.

"Bye sweetie. Write us all the time! I love you" Mrs. Grainger said.

"See you soon" Ange said waving to Steph's parents. "Okay, follow me Ange" Steph said, taking a deep breath. Ange nodded and followed as they ran towards the wall. Ange shut her eyes, expecting to hear a loud crash anytime soon. Instead she heard the sound of a train waiting to take off.

Ange opened her eyes and saw a magnificent red train get loaded up with trunks and people. She looked up and saw a sign, in gold letters, reading: _Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leaving Time: 11:00 am Approximate Arriving Time: 6:00 pm in Hogsmeade._ This is amazing, Angie thought.

"Wow. This is breath-taking!" Steph said, amazed. "Absolutely!" Ange agreed. Ange followed Steph towards the train to get their luggage on board. Once they got on the train, the girls found a spare compartment and sat down. "The train is about to leave. Get ready" Steph said checking her watch. It was 11:59am. Suddenly the train started to move and Angie watched as the Platform 9 ¾ disappeared as they turned the corner.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it, review if you want to tell me (Steph) any improvements or comments. XOXOX Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know it has taken a while, but here is the second chapter. If there are some names that have been spelled wrong I have done that on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling... But seriously, If I did own HP do you reckon that I would be wasting my time writing Fanfictions?**

* * *

Angie stared out the window of the compartment she and Steph were sharing. She watched as the grassy fields and glossy rivers passed by. Steph was in another compartment at the moment though because she was chatting with some people she met. Angie was startled when she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit with you? Everywhere else is really packed" said a voice coming from a boy.

Angie turned and saw that a small boy was standing in the doorway, smiling hopefully. He had dark orange hair and freckles here and there.

"Um, sure no problem. I'm just waiting for my friend to come back" Angie said, brushing her fringe away from her eyes, so she could see the boy better. The boy walked over and sat down opposite her.

"I'm Greg. Greg Weasly. I'm a first year" said the orange-haired boy.

"Oh yeah me too. Im Angelia, Angelia Potter" Angie introduced herself.

Greg was taken aback. "So…it's true. I mean, you really are here! Do you actually have that…that…"Greg was having a lot of trouble speaking now.

"That what?" Angie asked confused.

"That scar thingy?" Greg whispered. Angie brightened a little and lifted her fringe. Above her right eye was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Back a few months ago, she found out that the most powerful wizard had killed her parents and even tried to kill her too! The spell had failed and she was left with that scar forever. Now she found out that everyone else in the world must know too. Great, so she is famous then.

Greg was amazed at the scar. "Wicked" was all he said.

Suddenly another voice came echoing down the train corridor.

"Anything from the trolley?" it said. It was the food trolley and an old, grey-haired woman was pushing it along. The trolley was covered in magical lollies and chocolates. The woman stopped by their compartment and slid the door open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm all set for the trip" Greg said, pulling a squished sandwich from his pocket. Angie got an idea. Before she came to Kings Cross station she learned that her parents left her with loads of wizard money when they died. Angie pulled a heap of gold coins, called Galleons, from her pocket and showed the woman.

"We'll take the lot of it" She said. The woman was shocked for a moment, but took the money and gave them the whole trolley.

"You don't have to…" Greg started.

"I want too" Angie interrupted him. Greg smiled and helped himself to a box of what looked like beans. The box read in big letters: _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_. Angie was about to grab something herself when she paused. Wait, did it say EVERY flavour beans? Angie was confused so she decided to say something.

"Um, are they really every flavour?" She said pointing to the box Greg was holding.

"Almost. The ones I've had are Chocolate, peppermint, spinach, liver and tripe. My brother swears he got a bogie flavoured one once before. The flavours are really a surprise. They could be anything," Greg explained. "Oh try this one! I haven't had one this colour before" Angie stared for a moment, wondering whether she should. She made up her mind and reached out for the bean Greg was holding. She popped it her mouth slowly and began to chew. She chewed for a second then stopped. Chewed again then stopped, and then she took it out of her mouth and looked really sick.

"That is disgusting!" She said, quickly eating a Pasty that was called Pumpkin Pasties.

"What did it taste like?" Greg asked eagerly.

"A cross between Vomit and Kibble" Angie replied.

"Oh, yuck! That is gross!" Greg said helping himself to more beans. Angie picked up a small packet that had a picture of a small frog on the front. Above the frog, in small gold letters, it read: _Magical Chocolate Frogs_.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Angie asked.

"It's only a spell. Besides it's the cards inside that you want. Each Pack contains a famous witch or wizard. I have about 500 to 600 cards myself. You can use them for Wizard Snap and you can trade cards too. They're pretty fun" Greg explained thoroughly.

Angie looked amused and opened the box. Immediately a small, brown frog leaped out of the box and jumped out the window. Angie picked up the card lying inside and flipped it over. On the card was a man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses. Underneath it read _Albus Dumbledore_.

"I have Professor Dumbledore!" Angie said excitedly. She remembered in her letter that it read that Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster.

"I got about 5, 6 or 7 of him" Greg said. He really likes trying to beat people at everything, Angie thought. Angie suddenly noticed something strange on the card. Dumbledore had disappeared. He was there a moment ago.

"Hey, He's gone. Where did his picture go?" Angie said, extremely confused.

"Well, you can't expect him to run around all day can you now?" Greg said. Angie let it go. It was silent for a moment when a small squeak coming from Greg's pocket, broke it. A small rat popped its head out of Greg's right pocket and it squeaked again.

"Oh this is Scrappers by the way. Pathetic, eh?" Greg said pulling Scrappers from his pocket. "A bit" Angie said awkwardly.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked it, AND PLEASE REVIEW!, You will get virtual hugs and cookies! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: How Awesome am I, 2 chapter in ONE day! Once again names that are spelt wrong are done on purpose, any ways... I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything you recognise.**

* * *

The rest of the train ride was pretty pleasant. Steph came back and was asking for a toad because a boy named Nevolle, had lost one. At first Steph didn't seem to like Greg too much. She was a bit of a bully to him but Angie was sure they'd turn out to be best friends.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, everyone was excited about returning and all the first years. Angie got off the train with Greg and Steph, and was almost shoved back on by the crowd. It was very busy.

A big booming voice caught their attention. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!" It shouted. Angie turned and saw a huge man with a big bushy beard, thumping toward them.

Hagred, thought Angie. Hagred was the one who came and gave the letter to Angie. Her Uncle didn't allow her to go with him because he was taking her to the station himself.

"Who is that giant!" said Greg staring rudely at Hagred.

"That's Hagred. I met him a few months ago. He came to take me to get my school things" Angie answered. Greg stood staring at Hagred, his face a little pale.

"Come on Firs' years! Don' be shy! Follow me! This way to the boats! Come on!" Hagred called over the chattering crowd. All the first years followed Hagred to the edge of a river that was lined with what looked like wooden boats. They all climbed in a boat and started slowly moving toward Hogwarts. The weird thing was that they didn't have to paddle; the boats moved themselves. Magic is so awesome, Angie thought to herself. They crossed the river silently because everybody was too amazed and cold to speak. The wind was quite chilly.

"Right, yeh may wan' to duck as we go under this ledge 'cause it's quite low" Hagred called back to them. Everyone lowered their heads as they moved under a low bridge-like hill. They continued to move forward for a few minutes until they took a sharp turn and Hagred called to them again.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts in the next right turn!" They finally got the next right turn, with Greg nearly falling out, and a breathtaking sight met Angie's eyes. A gigantic castle, with Turrets and gleaming lights, was perched high on top of a hill. It was the most amazing thing Angie had ever seen. There were a million lights all lit around the castle so it stood out. The boats suddenly stopped at the edge of the lake, near the entrance to the magnificent building. They scrambled out and followed Hagred to the front doors. Hagred knocked with his huge hands a few times and the doors flew open.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall" Hagred said to a tall, thin witch whose face was stern and hair tied in a neat, tight bun.

"Thank you Hagred" said the witch. Hagred wandered off into the dark and the first years followed the witch into the castle. They entered a hall the size of a house and it was lit with lots of flickering torches in brackets on the walls.

"Gather around here please, thank you. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and I am Headmistress of Hogwarts. You all know Professor Dumbledore is our Headmaster. In a few moments I will take you through these doors behind me, and you will be sorted into a house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are staying at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Triumphs earn you points, and any rule breaking at all and you shall lose points. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year shall win the House Cup" Professor McGonagall explained. She turned around and walked through a pair of extremely large doors.

"It is true then?" came a cold voice from behind Angie. She turned and spotted the owner of the voice. A small boy with white, sleek hair and grey eyes was standing behind Angie with a smirk on his face.

"What's true?" Steph said back.

"That Potter has come to Hogwarts?" said the boy. "What's that suppose to mean? Why shouldn't I come? I am a witch" Angie replied.

"But you don't live with your real parents do you? They were, you know, killed" the boy said.

"Yes, but I don't know how" Angie answered, getting a little confused.

"Then how come you're here?" asked the boy.

"I got the letter" Angie said.

"Who are you anyway?" Greg suddenly said.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" said Draco. Greg sniggered.

"Think my name is funny? No need to bother asking yours. Your whole family are blood traitors, Weasly. And don't your family all sleep in the same room, since you're so poor" Draco said, smirking again.

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Greg.

"Leave him alone" Angie said angrily.

"Don't be friends with Weasly. He's the wrong sort. I can help you there" Draco held out a hand to Angie but she refused. Just then, Professor McGonagall came back and Draco had to leave them alone.

"We are ready for the sorting. Please follow me" she said. And they walked through the doors into a gigantic hall lit with flaming candles.

* * *

**Review! PLEASE!**


End file.
